


Biting Back

by themarkerfairy



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, don't poke things that bite, even if they're adorable and good at taxes, sinbad is no match for ja'far's petty revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarkerfairy/pseuds/themarkerfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ja'far always thought he'd never hate anything as much as his baby face.  Until somehow Sinbad made growing out of it even worse, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting Back

**Author's Note:**

> This just started as the assumption that Ja'far was a late bloomer and Sinbad gave him shit for it.

Sinbad has been especially obnoxious lately, and Ja’far is about ready to scream his head off in frustration.  

Except that is exactly what Sinbad wants, so all Ja’far can do is fume in silence.  

Because Sinbad, being a horrible, ghastly human being and the bane of Ja’far’s entire existence, finds his voice cracks absolutely hilarious.  And naturally the best way to achieve this one-sided joke is to make Ja’far angry enough that he yells.  No matter how many times Ja’far asks him not to, Sinbad keeps doing it.

Ja’far  _ hates  _ it.  It would be awkward enough without the way Sinbad draws attention to it, but Ja’far just can’t stand the way it further undermines his already minimal authority.  He’s long ago accepted he is never going to be a large and imposing man, being a terribly late bloomer to start with and not really growing significantly until he was over sixteen, but there’s nothing like a high pitched crack when he’s trying to get someone to seriously listen to him to remove all obedience and respect from the equation.  

And really, the entirety of the last year has been a nightmare when it came to trying to remain professional.  In some small ways it is better, now that he no longer looks like someone’s lost babysitting charge, but in most ways it is infinitely worse.  He still isn’t tall, but what height he has achieved happened way too quickly, leaving him with sore joints and slightly unbalanced, gangly limbs.  His pants are eternally an inch too short, his shoes too tight, and he is almost always hungry.  

And yes, his voice cracks; unlike Sinbad who, through some freak blessing of nature, somehow made it to twenty without ever looking terribly awkward.  It’s really terribly unfair, but also explains why the man has no empathy for Ja’far’s plight.  

Sinbad already had Ja’far screeching at him at the breakfast table this morning for all the work he had not completed yesterday (only to later reveal he actually  _ had  _ done it, and had only been lying to get a rise out of Ja’far), which just left Sinbad in gales of laughter at the inevitable high-pitched creak in his voice, and the other occupants of the room staring at him and chuckling slightly.  

Ja’far decides he has had enough, and resolves to make a serious threat the next time Sinbad does it to him.  

He doesn’t have to wait long, because Sinbad makes his next attack that night in the baths.  

Ja’far hears him coming, could stop him, but decides to feign ignorance and get the confrontation over with.  Sinbad sneaks up behind him, where he is attempting to peacefully soak a long and tiring day away, and dumps a bucket of icy water over his head.  It is not hard for Ja’far to yell loudly in surprise, resigning himself to the inevitable mockery.  

And indeed, Sinbad immediately starts snickering as he jumps into the pool next to Ja’far, voicing some comment about girly screams.  As soon as he is within reach, Ja’far is on him, knife he had carefully hidden now pressed to his throat.  

“Ja’far?”  Sinbad squeaks, face a rictus of surprise and terror.  

“The next time you do that,” Ja’far hisses, grabbing Sinbad’s neck and trailing his knife slowly, menacingly lower, “I’m going to cut your dick off and see how high  _ you _ can scream.”  

Sinbad gulps and nods, and Ja’far lets him go, seating himself back into the bath and sighing as he relaxes again.  “Glad we’ve been able to come to an agreement.”  

Ja’far tips his head back and almost closes his eyes, trying hard not to smirk every time he sees Sinbad shifting his gaze quickly to Ja’far and then nervously away again, thinking Ja’far can’t see him where he is sitting bolt upright and tense in the bath.  There is a look of terrible confusion on his face that Ja’far doesn’t really know the origin of, but he is at least satisfied that he has caused enough emotional turmoil for proper vengeance.  

After a few minutes, Ja’far moves to get out of the bath and Sinbad twitches, at which Ja’far does finally give a snort of amusement.  

“Have a good night, Sin.”  

 

Ja’far had thought that particular stunt would have stopped his torment, and it does for a few weeks, but it turns out there are plenty of other things Sinbad can find to tease him about.  Ja’far, however, has learned his lesson, and returns every taunt with equal if not greater fervor.  

The comment “Ja’far, do you need someone to help teach you to shave that pathetic peach fuzz,” results in a knife next to Sinbad’s ear, a few stray hairs floating to the ground where they were carefully severed.

“No, I’m quite good with knives.  I’ve yet to mistakenly shave my eyebrow off, so I don’t think you could teach me anything.”  

The next tease is about how long Ja’far has been spending in the shower, recently.  

“At least I can last longer than three minutes, unlike  _ someone _ ,” Ja’far mutters angrily as he stomps past.

An off-color joke one night after a few drinks about Ja’far not being a  _ real  _ man yet, since he’s still too small and squeaky to get girls, results in Ja’far standing angrily up from their table, marching to the bar, and playing up all the traits Sinbad sees fit to mock him for.  

He stares over his shoulder at Sinbad, raises his eyebrows, and finds the prettiest woman in the bar, one who is clearly there alone and looking for someone.  Ja’far sits on the stool next to her, smiles politely, and asks if he can buy her a drink, blinking round, gentle eyes up at her and blushing uncharacteristically.  He sees Sinbad’s mouth drop when she agrees with a gentle touch to Ja’far’s shoulder and a giggle, and Ja’far has to hide a victorious grin.  

The key to this particular revenge is that Sinbad truly doesn’t think he’s done this before, when in fact Ja’far’s training had, for better or worse, made him very experienced on the matter.  At least he is old enough now that it isn’t an actual desire for children, but simply an innocent, boyish facade that makes people comfortable with him.  It isn’t long before the woman’s hand is on his thigh and he’s grinning and whispering everything she wants to hear into her ear.  

A few drinks later, mostly on her part and not Ja’far’s, has them walking out of the bar together.  Ja’far turns long enough to give Sinbad a cheeky wave, at which the girl laughs, and Sinbad only looks like the world has turned upside down.  Ja’far has no doubt he’ll have to awkwardly explain himself later, but for now, the consternation on his face is more than worth it.

 

Sinbad’s next area of insult is one Ja’far does not find such an easy solution for.  Ja’far has always prided himself on being a good actor, but there must be something in his face that Sinbad can always catch, because somehow the man has a talent for knowing exactly when Ja’far has an awkward and uncalled for erection.  

At first it is only in private, with mocking suggestions that Ja’far should take a bathroom break, or perhaps take a few minutes to cool down.  Ja’far will smack him, yell, or simply assign him extra work in revenge, but it never seems to stop him.  

Sometimes it is just a grin and a crude hand gesture across the room, and Ja’far has to fight to keep his composure so whoever else is present doesn’t see his anger and embarrassment.  

He can’t figure out a way to retaliate, however, and so has to continue to suffer.  

The very last straw finally falls when Sinbad has gathered himself, several other generals, and government officials for the customary overview and strategy meeting for the end of the week.  When it comes Ja’fars turn to present, he stays seated, as his hormonally crazed body has decided to bless him with yet another inappropriate boner.  

“You aren’t going to stand up?”  Sinbad asks.

Ja’far’s mouth drops open in shock.  As much as Sinbad teased him about this particular issue quietly, he’d never thought he would do it in front of others, especially when he could have so easily let it drop.  It’s really only Ja’far who regularly stands up to talk, something others already make fun of him for; and Ja’far admits that it’s probably some way to compensate for being surrounded by  _ giants _ .  But Sinbad, however, is clearly not teasing him about this aspect of that habit.  

“No, Sin, I’m not.  I figure everyone can hear me just as well from where I’m sitting.”  

“You didn’t hurt yourself training, or something?”  Sinbad asks, a mocking grin on his face.

“No, Your Majesty,” Ja’far says coldly, “I can assure you I am perfectly fine.”

“You’re sure you’re not…  _ hiding  _ something?”

Ja’far, much to his further embarrassment, feels frustrated tears prick at his eyes at the awkward glances and strained chuckles this elicits, and does finally stand up, throwing his scroll hard at Sinbad’s face.  “You know what?  I don’t have to take this from you any longer!  Here’s my damn report; I’m going to retire for the night.”  

With that, Ja’far stomps out of the room, and an awkward silence follows.  

“That was a bit too far, Sinbad,” Drakon scolds.  “He works hard for you and all you do is make his life hell.”  

Sinbad looks like he wants to protest, but a collective mutter of agreement stops him in his tracks.  Hinahoho looks at him pointedly and stands up.  “I’ll go make sure he’s alright.  You better apologize later; you’re not so important now that I haven’t forgotten you were a bratty teenager once, too.”  

“We’ll finish this tomorrow,” Sinbad tries to appease, and everyone else starts collecting their things to go retreat to their own nightly activities.  Sinbad is left in an empty meeting room, frowning into space.  

 

* * *

 

Hinahoho knocks on Ja’far’s door, and is allowed inside.  

Ja’far is flopped face-down on his bed, and Hinahoho can’t help but smile.  No matter how hard he tries to hide it, Ja’far is still just the same as any other kid his age, sometimes.

“You alright?” he asks.

Ja’far grumbles and sits up, eyes slightly red but otherwise more irritated than upset.  “I’m fine; I’m just terribly embarrassed and really tired of him doing that to me.”  

“We did all try to shame him for it, after you left,” Hinahoho assures.

Ja’far just puts his head in his hands.  “Why won’t he just leave me alone?” he bemoans, and Hinahoho pats him on the back.  “It’s not my fault I’m like this.”  

“Have you tried just asking him to stop?”  

Ja’far growls in frustration.  “Only a few hundred times!  I’ve asked, requested, pleaded, begged, threatened to cut his dick off!  But nothing works!”  

Hinahoho breaks into laughter.  “You threatened to cut it off?”

“Yes!  And in no uncertain terms!  I’ve never seen him so petrified as he was with a knife on his favorite body part, but he  _ still  _ didn’t stop.  I’m so  _ sick  _ of this!”  

Hinahoho laughs a little longer and then falls silent, trying to come up with a solution.  All of a sudden his face breaks into a grin, and he starts laughing loud and hard once more.  

Ja’far looks at him curiously.

“Have you ever considered he might be trying to flirt with you?”

“What.”  Ja’far deadpans.  

“You know, get attention from you.  He  _ is _ forever trying to point out the fact that you’re no longer a child.”  

“I’ve seen Sinbad flirt far more than I’d like, and that isn’t how he does it,” Ja’far answers.  

“Yeah, but that’s just because he’s trying to get in some girl’s pants and telling them what they want to hear.  You’re different.”  

“And why on earth would Sinbad be interested in me, of all people?”

Hinahoho shrugs.  “It’s not really something you can help.  I’ve never seen Sinbad indicate anything more than superficial attraction; he probably doesn’t even truly understand what’s happening.”  

“More like he’s probably just mad I actually make him do his job,” Ja’far disagrees.  

“Ah, no, I don’t think so.  He stares at your ass whenever you aren’t looking.  Drakon thinks it’s the funniest thing on the planet, but I don’t think anyone else has really noticed.”  

Ja’far snorts.  “He stares at everyone’s ass.”  

“He stares at  _ girls _ .  You’re not a girl.  I Imagine he is terribly confused about that.”  

Ja’far raises his eyebrows skeptically.

“Hey, it was just a suggestion,” Hinahoho raises his hands in defense.  “It just reminds me an awful lot of the horrible way kids sometimes bully their first crushes.”  

Ja’far laughs at the comparison, and Hinahoho stands up to leave.  “If you want a chance at revenge, it might be worth a try.”  

Eyes widening, Ja’far smiles wide and looks at Hinahoho.  “Thanks for the suggestion.”

Hinahoho chuckles.  “Just don’t scar him for life.”  

“No promises.”

Hinahoho leaves, and Ja’far starts plotting his vengeance.  

 

* * *

 

Ja’far considers waiting, but decides now would be best, when Sinbad is at the peak of confused and ashamed, for maximum effect.  Sinbad’s room is next to his, so he waits until he hears heavy footsteps enter it, shuffle around, then leave again with the distinct rattling of his bath bucket.  Ja’far gathers his own and follows a few minutes after.  

When he enters the large bathing room, Ja’far opens the door with barely a whisper, and can see the back of Sinbad’s head above the edge of the pool.  Perfect.  

Struck by sudden inspiration, and by the realization that perhaps the confusion on Sinbad’s face the day he threatened him  _ hadn’t  _ been simple fear, Ja’far pulls out his knife.  He stalks over to Sinbad, perfectly silent, and suddenly whips the blade against his neck once more.  

Sinbad jumps and eeps, but has the sense not to move, with the sharp edge against his throat.

“Ja’far?”

“Is there something you wanted to say to me, Sin?”

He gulps, and it moves the blade against his neck.  “Um, yeah.  I’m sorry for what I did earlier.  I went too far.”  

Ja’far enters the pool beside him, and strides around to stand in front of him, leaning in to glare menacingly and bring their faces close.  “Are you really, though?  You’ve apologized plenty of times, and just kept making it worse, anyway.”  

“I’m really, really sorry,” Sinbad confirms.  “I won’t do it again.”  

Ja’far holds himself where he is for a couple of seconds, lets a hand join his knife to squeeze just slightly, glaring at Sinbad as coldly as he can, before abruptly shifting back to a friendly demeanor and standing up.  

“Good.”

Sinbad just sits there, terror fading but perspiration on his face only increasing.

“What’s the matter, Sin?”  Ja’far asks, face a mask of innocence.  “You look like you want to leave; you’re not going to…  _ stand up _ ?”  

Sinbad’s expression immediately freezes and his cheeks go pale and then red, and Ja’far knows that somehow, Hinahoho had predicted correctly.  

“No?  That’s a shame, you know.  You’re sitting in my favorite corner, so I might just have to….” He slides carefully into Sinbad’s lap, and can feel he is indeed hard beneath the water.  Ja’far grins with as much malice and mockery as he can.  “Oh, well  _ that  _ does explain a lot.”  

Sinbad does his best to stare into space, stay perfectly still, and make no eye contact.  

“Sin?”

Sinbad coughs awkwardly, and Ja’far grabs him by the chin to bring their faces close.

“You better be ready to make up for the last year of humiliation.”  

Sinbad swallows audibly.  

“You can start apologizing right… about… now.”  

Ja’far reaches down to squeeze Sinbad’s cock, and finally Sinbad jerks to life, squawking and shoving at Ja’far’s shoulders until he topples back into the water.  

“Ja’far!  What on earth are you  _ doing _ ?”  

Popping up out of the water, Ja’far starts laughing hysterically.  “I can’t believe you got hard because I put a knife to your neck,” he gets out between bouts of laughter.  “Does that turn you on in general, or is it me in particular?”  

“Neither!” Sinbad shouts at him.  “You just came in at a bad time.”  

“Because it definitely didn’t do anything for you when I did it to you a few months ago, either.”  

“It didn’t!” Sinbad insists, but his face is still flushed with embarrassment.

“You’re a good trickster, Sin, but terrible at outright lying.”  He points at Sinbad.  “Look how twitchy you are!  Not the body language of an honest man,” Ja’far teases.  

“I think I retain the right to be ‘twitchy’ after you just came in here, pulled a knife on me, and then grabbed my dick!”  

“The least you deserve, after the torment you’ve put me through.  It’s hardly my fault I grew up enough that you decided to start flirting with me like some emotionally stunted schoolboy.”  

“I’m sorry I made fun of you, but I wasn’t  _ flirting _ ,” Sinbad protests.  

“No?”  Ja’far tips his head to the side, then walks slowly again in Sinbad’s direction.  “You just get a kick out of picking on pubescent teenagers?  Sharrkan and Masrur are both in the same situation as me, unfortunately, and you never do it to  _ them _ .”  

Sinbad tries to shift backwards, but there is nowhere else for him to go, so in a last-ditch effort he sticks out a foot to plant in Ja’far’s chest, eyes wide and panicky.  

Ja’far looks at Sinbad’s face, then down at the foot on his chest, and starts laughing again.   “Really?”  

“I don’t want to be assaulted again,” Sinbad mutters.  

“You sure?  You seemed like you liked it before you thought too hard about what was happening.”  

“But it’s you!” He protests.  “And you’re definitely  _ not  _ a girl.  I’m not interested, and I wasn’t flirting!”    

“Sinbad, there is  _ absolutely no reason _ for you to pay such avid attention to every unsolicited, teenage hard-on I get  _ and then point it out  _ that does not somehow involve some sexual interest in me, despite not ‘being a girl.’”  

Sinbad opens his mouth, closes it, frowns, opens it again, and finally comes out with “Says who?”  

Ja’far snorts.  “I must congratulate you on a very compelling argument.  Says common sense, and several of your oldest friends, who have informed me you stare at my ass and that they find it hilarious.”  

“I don’t  _ mean _ to!”  

“So you do admit to knowing you do it.”

“No!  Yes!  Whatever.  I’m straight, Ja’far.”  

“You’re literally staring at my abs right this very second.

Sinbad immediately looks away, leg still poised awkwardly in the air, and Ja’far laughs again.  “Am not,”  Sinbad tries to repudiate the laughter.  “I’m just trying to figure out the best way to kick you off.”  

Ja’far gives up and decides to simply overpower Sinbad, something he is sure he can do if it happens in the first few seconds before Sinbad catches up.  While he knows it’s generally bad form, Ja’far yanks Sinbad’s leg to the side and presses a hard and aggressive kiss to his lips, hand holding his jaw in place as Ja’far changes tactics and licks gently along the seam of his lips.  

Sinbad doesn’t respond except with a squeak of surprise and hands that push at Ja’far’s shoulders, but not with any real force.  

Ja’far backs off, and eyes Sinbad assessingly.  His eyes can’t seem to decide where to land, flashing briefly to Ja’far’s own, then his lips, across shoulders, belly, hip bones, the wall behind him, then back again.  

“Sorry,” Ja’far interrupts.  “But I seriously need to resolve this issue for the sake of our working relationship, if not my own dignity.”  

Sinbad continues shifting nervously in the water.  

“Have you reached any sort of enlightenment, now?”  Ja’far asks in a slightly mocking tone, if only because if Sinbad really  _ hasn’t  _ been flirting with him, this is about to become ten times more awkward than it already is.  

Abruptly, Sinbad stands up, grabs Ja’far’s hips, and slams their bodies together, kissing him hard.  Ja’far makes a quiet “mmp!” of surprise, but quickly grabs Sinbad back, as he certainly does not intend to be overpowered in this situation.  

He yanks Sinbad’s wet hair to pull his mouth off.  “I thought you were straight.”  

Sinbad frowns and glares down his nose at Ja’far, with his head forcefully tipped back.  “Stop making fun of me.”  

“Oh no,” Ja’far laughs.  “You’re not going to get to live this down for at least as long as you’ve tormented me.”  

“Can’t you just let something go for once?”

“Definitely not.  You publicly humiliated me for eighteen months just because you felt the need to repress your sexuality,” Ja’far accuses.  “I’m going to get back some of my own.”  

Ja’far grabs the back of Sinbad’s head and pushes their mouths back together, and Sinbad gives in with a growl of irritation.  He doesn’t want to spend time messing around, and opens his mouth to bite down on Sinbad’s lower lip, to which Sinbad immediately retaliates by biting down on Ja’far’s upper lip.  Grinning at the challenge, Ja’far twists his head to the side and out of Sinbad’s reach, licking a fast streak over his jaw and cheek.  

“Wha--”

Sinbad is interrupted by a tongue slipping between his lips and teeth, and out of an instinct to avoid hurting anyone, lets it happen rather than biting down.  He tries, after he gets his bearings, to push Ja’far back out of his mouth with his own tongue, and Ja’far relents, going back to just sliding their lips together and sharing warm breath.  

Ja’far slips his hands from Sinbad’s head and neck to his hips, and starts pushing him back towards his original seat.  Much to his surprise, Sinbad lets it happen.  He doesn’t seem to actually realize he’s being walked backwards until the backs of his knees meet the bench and he is forced to plop down into the water.  

Sinbad looks up at him, terribly confused by this sudden turn of events, and Ja’far chuckles as he climbs on top of Sinbad’s thighs.  “Not used to being pushed around, are we?”  

“Shut up.”  Sinbad grabs for Ja’far’s ass and squeezes, pulling the cheeks apart.  

Ja’far just grins and pushes back into his hands.  “Oh, you’ve definitely thought about this alright.  ‘Straight,’ my ass; pun slightly intended.”  

Sinbad squeezes harder.  “Just because I’ve thought about it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Maybe, but you thought about it and  _ liked it _ , which definitely does.”  

“Would you stop  _ teasing me?”   _ Sinbad growls.  

“Ask me a hundred more times and maybe you’ll get annoyed enough to assault me with a knife and  _ make me _ .”  Ja’far kisses Sinbad again to distract him, and rocks his pelvis against Sinbad’s own until their hips are together, and Ja’far is gratified to feel Sinbad still hard.   He sucks on Sinbad’s lip and pulls off with a small ‘pop.’  “Come on.  Bed.  Someone is liable to walk in on us here.”  

Sinbad suddenly seems to realize exactly what sort of situation he is currently in.  “Uh, maybe we best just leave it at that.  It’s gonna be weird to walk back and then have to start all over.  Also, you’re still a man.”  

Ja’far soaps himself quickly and then rinses, seeing as he did end up in the bath and he might as well make use of it.  “No, we’re finishing this.  Otherwise you’ll just stew over it and pretend you aren’t and get even more unbearable to be around.”  

“You’re really just doing this so I stop being annoying?”

“Primarily, yes,” Ja’far agrees.  “But it’s not like I haven’t thought about you, either.  I did quite often, at least before you started insulting everything about my newly found sex drive.  It’s a bit of a turn off.”  

“...Sorry.”  Sinbad admits quietly.  “It freaked me out, that you suddenly weren’t a little kid anymore.  But I shouldn’t have dealt with it like that.”  

“It’s alright,” Ja’far sighs.  “I’ll just use it as guilt material whenever I need something from you in the future.”  

“Mean!”  

Ja’far pats his shoulder as he crawls out of the pool.  “I learned from the best.”  He wraps himself in a fluffy robe.  “Come on, out you go.  No sense in getting dressed again.”  

Sinbad crawls out and is quick to hold a towel to his waist to hide his obvious erection.

“Are you seriously trying to pretend you’re not turned on right now?”  Ja’far asks.  

“Well, you’re not, despite crawling on top of me, so it’s kind of embarrassing.”  

Ja’far shrugs.  “I don’t like knives.”  

“I don’t, either!  Knives near my body generally means someone wants to kill me.”  

“So you like specifically  _ me  _ with knives.”  

Sinbad opens his mouth to protest, then sags.  “Apparently.”  

Ja’far chuckles.  “It’s alright.  Random, weird things turn me on sometimes, too.”  

Sinbad tugs a robe over his shoulders.  “But why  _ you _ ?  I’ve never wanted a man a day in my life.”  

Ja’far purses his lips and shrugs once more.   “I don’t know.  I’ve always had a hard time believing anyone can  _ truly  _ only be attracted to the gender other than theirs; I’ve made it no secret I prefer people to gender, so I’m not the one to ask.”  

Sinbad drags a hand over his face.  

“Come meet me in my room whenever you’re done,” Ja’far tells him as he walks towards the exit.  

“I was planning on going out tonight, you know,” Sinbad calls from behind him. 

“And now you’re going to meet me in my room.  See you.”  

 

* * *

 

Sinbad checks to make sure no one is around, raises his hand, checks again, then knocks.  Ja’far opens the door, grabs his wrist, and quickly drags him inside before closing it again.  

“Took you long enough.”  

“Well,” Sinbad shifts nervously, “I considered avoiding it, but then realized I was never going to escape you forever.”  

Ja’far chuckles, and drags him further inside.  “Come on, stop being so weird when you’ve never been shy about wanting someone before.”  He pushes Sinbad to sit on his bed before going over to his dresser and pulling out a brush.  “I’ll comb your hair like I used to.  You just think about how you want this to go.”  

Sinbad crosses his legs underneath him and lets Ja’far sit behind him to start tugging a brush through the ends of his damp hair.  A foot finds its way into his lap and Sinbad is unreasonably surprised.  He traces a finger along one scarred ankle, and Ja’far hums from behind him.  Sinbad decides it is less weird with reciprocated contact, so he presses his thumbs into the balls of Ja’far’s foot, rubbing in circles.  Ja’far nuzzles into his shoulder briefly to indicate his approval, then continues brushing higher and higher up Sinbad’s back as he slowly untangles his hair.  

Once done with one foot, Sinbad grabs clumsily behind him for Ja’far’s other foot until it, too, is plopped in his lap.  He sets about doing the same as he had before, and can’t help but smile slightly at the calloused heel and toes, so small and pale in his own scarred hands.  He rubs the balls of his foot and then each of his toes, feeling the brush pulling over his scalp.    

“You’re so small,” Sinbad observes.  

“I’m not small,” Ja’far gripes.  “You’re all just freakish giants.”  

Sinbad laughs.  “Probably true; still look small to me, though.”  

Ja’far makes a noise of dissent and tosses the brush to the side, running his hands across Sinbad’s head to gather loose strands.  As he folds it into a long braid, Sinbad traces the visible stitch marks that criss-cross the raised scars on the inside of his calf with one finger, noting distinct puckered punctures wherever the needle had entered and exited, even after all this time.

“They’re always going to be thick and red like this, aren’t they?” Sinbad asks, trailing up his leg.  

“Probably,” Ja’far replies.  “People do always ask about them, that or try very hard not to ask, but there are certain advantages to the modification; my legs are very strong, after all.”  

Sinbad strokes over them gently.  “When you were a kid, they hurt when the air pressure changed with the weather.”  

“Not anymore,” Ja’far answers the unspoken question.  “Now they’re just numb on the surface, though I can sort of feel pressure from the layers underneath.”  He ties Sinbad’s hair at the bottom and flicks the braid over his shoulder.  Ja’far swipes his finger over numerous lines criss-crossing Sinbad’s back, remnants of a biting whip.  He kisses the ends of a few softly.  “You know how they feel.”  

Sinbad shivers a bit, then makes a concerted effort to relax.  “Mine aren’t as raised and angry as yours.  And no one ever asks.”  

“They wouldn’t; not of you,” Ja’far affirms, before pushing his cheek against one scarred shoulder blade and resting his hands on Sinbad’s shoulders.  “You’re an awful nuisance, sometimes, but I put up with it because I know you have to carry a lot of weight.”  

Sinbad shudders slightly at Ja’far’s breath against his skin.  “I… I don’t think most people know that, anymore.”  

“They don’t.  You look too strong.”  

Sinbad leans back slightly into Ja’far’s hold.  “Thanks for sticking by me, even when I make your life horrible.”  

Ja’far pushes Sinbad’s bangs back from his forehead and pats them.  “You’re welcome.  I imagine it’s normal for people to grate against each other when they’ve been together as long as we have.”  

Sinbad grabs Ja’far’s hand and brings it to his mouth, tugging on his arm to get Ja’far where he can reach him.  Ja’far plants himself in Sinbad’s lap once again, wiggling to get their bodies close.  

“You going to get on with it, then, or have you lost your nerve?”  

A glare and a hand wrapped tightly around his back is Ja’far’s only reply before Sinbad yanks their bodies together to kiss Ja’far hungrily.  

Ja’far grins against his mouth and bites before dragging his hands down Sinbad’s shoulders, not in a mood to waste any time.  He laughs when Sinbad immediately brings his hands to Ja’far’s chest to grab for something that isn’t there.

“Sorry,” Sinbad mumbles against his mouth. “Reflex.”  

“‘S alright, still feels nice.”  Ja’far thumbs over Sinbad’s nipple to demonstrate, circling and pushing until it hardens slightly.  

Sinbad has the sudden realization that Ja’far being male doesn’t actually change all that much, at least at this point, and realizes he’s in much more comfortable territory than he had previously thought.  He slides his hands down Ja’far’s sides to smooth over his hips before grabbing his ass, then sliding hands back up his spine.  Ja’far hums in encouragement and turns his kisses slightly quicker and more eager, constantly pulling in and out of the reach of Sinbad’s lips, nipping, sucking, then pulling away and changing angle before Sinbad can retaliate.    

Tiring of Ja’far somehow dominating their kiss, Sinbad gives up and instead nips sharply at the skin behind Ja’far’s ear.  Ja’far tips his head to the side to let him, and Sinbad takes that as permission to continue, kissing a few inches down Ja’far’s neck before sucking the skin into his mouth.  

Ja’far laughs lightly at how eager Sinbad is to mark him, but lets him continue the sucking pressure on his neck, grabbing the end of Sinbad’s braid and aimlessly twirling it around his fingers and wrist.  It’s nice in a way, the soft, sucking pressure of his lips, the slide of his tongue, and all of his attention on Ja’far.  After a while, he lets go, presses an open-mouthed kiss to the skin, then backs up to examine his efforts.  The area is only just beginning to darken, but he knows soon it will stand out starkly against Ja’far’s pale skin.  

“Happy now?” Ja’far asks, amusement in his voice.

Sinbad nods and kisses Ja’far’s lips briefly, mumbling a soft “mine,” against them.  

“Never took you for the jealous type,” Ja’far comments as Sinbad starts kissing across his jaw and down his neck once more.  

“Only of you.  The day I watched you walk off with that girl in the bar, I’d never felt anything like that.  I wanted to kill you both, for a split second, I think.”  Sinbad bites down on Ja’far’s collarbone, leaves little pink teeth marks, then licks over the indents.  

Ja’far tugs on his braid slightly.  “Now you know how everyone else feels when you coax their women away from them.”  

Sinbad rolls his eyes.  “I don’t do any ‘coaxing,’ as you well know.  It’s not my fault if they can’t get their own girls.”  

Ja’far pinches the skin low on Sinbad’s hip.  

“Ow!  What was that for?”

“For being a horrid, conceited man upon occasion.”  

Sinbad grumbles angrily against his neck, but ultimately doesn’t protest.  Instead he trails his mouth down Ja’far’s scarred chest to lave his tongue over a pale pink nipple.  

Ja’far wriggles out of his kneeling position to wrap his legs around Sinbad’s waist.  This allows him to lean back slightly and give Sinbad a better angle without contorting his neck.  Normally he’d be trying to exert his own control by this point, but Sinbad seems much happier just administering to Ja’far,  so he lets him.  If it unnerves him to have another man as aggressive as himself, then Ja’far thinks he can play passive, if only for Sinbad.  

Sinbad is gratified that all his touching finally has Ja’far’s cock rising, and tries not to think too hard about liking the touch of another man’s penis against his own.  It’s worked thus far, so Sinbad decides, despite the slightly logistical discrepancy, to do what he normally does and then figure it out as he goes.  

Ja’far raises his eyebrows when Sinbad starts kissing down his chest and over his stomach.  He hadn’t exactly expected this from Sinbad, but is far from stopping him, so he spreads his legs a bit wider to let Sinbad slide between them.  He sighs in enjoyment at the feeling of Sinbad’s calloused hand wrapping around his length, but makes no further commentary.  As much as he wants to take petty revenge, Ja’far has to admit to not wanting to make this experience too humiliating.  And apparently he doesn’t need any encouragement, because Ja’far feels chapped lips joining the hand before long.

Much to Sinbad’s surprise, this is actually rather difficult.  He has plenty of appendages, but no idea how to use them.  He doesn’t know where his hands are supposed to go, whether to keep his tongue firm or soft, where to put it, how to move it, or what to do with it in conjunction with everything else.  The amount of focus it takes to keep his teeth from hitting anything is challenging all on its own.  His lips are tired from the position he is trying to hold them in, and his jaw doesn’t seem to open wide enough to avoid his molars.  There are too many possibilities that Sinbad does not know how to choreograph, and while he does know a few things he likes personally, they’re rather confusing to achieve now that he’s in the position of trying to do so.  And really, he knows this might take a while, so what on earth is he supposed to do with himself and with his thoughts until it’s over?  

Ja’far can’t help but break into a fit of muffled giggling at Sinbad’s attempts.

“Stop laughing, I’m already embarrassed enough,” he stops to say.

“I’m sorry, Sin,” Ja’far continues to laugh, “you’re just honestly  _ terrible  _ at this.”  

“Well, it’s not like I’ve done it before,” he mutters, red in the face.  

Ja’far cups his cheek and brings Sinbad back up, trying very hard to restrain his amusement.  “I know, but you’ve been on the receiving end of more than a few, I’m sure.  Surely you must have picked up  _ some  _ idea of how it goes.”  

“I wasn’t exactly observing with the intent of doing it myself!” Sinbad protests.  “You know full well I’m drunk half the time, and I’m not as analytical as you to start with.”  And he doesn’t say that everything is already terribly awkward, embarrassing, and foreign, and that it’s just making him falter more.

Ja’far seems to gather how lost he is anyway, and leans forward to press a quick, chaste kiss to his lips.  “It’s alright, I appreciate the effort, nonetheless.”  He pushes at Sinbad’s shoulders to get him to lie back.  “I’ll show you, and  _ pay attention  _ this time.”  

Sinbad looks at Ja’far as he wriggles down between his legs, catches his eyes, immediately decides that’s a bad idea, and looks away.  It’s not any shame over his current actions, more that it’s just too...intimate.  He looks at Ja’far every day, and for some reason looking at him snaking his way down his body is too much to try and reconcile.

Ja’far feels a bit hurt when Sinbad looks away, but then again, he knows he’s got to be having some doubts at this point.  So Ja’far does his best to forget any of the particulars of the situation, and just operate as he usually would.  He strokes his thumbs along the junction of groin and thigh, watching the muscles in Sinbad’s stomach twitch, and finally lowers his mouth over the head of his cock, sucking slightly and massaging his lips along the ridge.  It hardens quickly and that, at least, is gratifying.  Confusion aside, Sinbad clearly isn’t opposed or actively protesting, so Ja’far bobs up and down a few times before pulling off, licking a line from the base to the tip, and then sucking again.  

Sinbad discovers that there are… feelings… involved in doing this with Ja’far, and it doesn’t just revolve around the awkwardness and vulnerability, though that is certainly part of it.  More so, it’s looking down and seeing Ja’far’s lips around his cock, rather than someone he’d met just that evening.  It’s that he can read his eyes and his expressions, that any gratified sound he makes not only aches in Sinbad’s belly but also in his chest.  

Sinbad, despite all of his experience, had never been with someone that he  _ knew _ , let alone someone he knew so thoroughly as Ja’far.  

He also likes that all of Ja’far’s attention is on him.  Aside from his obvious attraction, Sinbad had selfishly missed the way Ja’far had always had laser-like focus upon him when he was younger.  Lately, Ja’far spends so much time frantically scrambling around the palace that Sinbad feels like he rarely sees him; and if he does, he receives only an annoyed greeting and an admonishment for getting distracted from work.  

Like this, though, Ja’far has to focus on him, with the added bonus of being unable to nag, tease, or scold, and being too kind to injure.  

“You look like you’re being creepy,” Ja’far pauses long enough to state.  

Sinbad grins.  “I was only thinking I like you like this, because you’re too busy to scold me; but apparently I spoke too soon.”  

Ja’far rolls his eyes, goes back to his task, and pinches Sinbad hard on the ass.  

“Ow!  What was it for this time?”  

“Scolding you,” Ja’far mumbles around the cock in his mouth.  

“Mean.”

Sinbad flops back and tries to just forget what’s happening and enjoy Ja’far’s mouth.  He’s really quite good at it, keeping his mouth on the shaft, but letting his fingers trail down below.  It’s distracting to Sinbad in a way that surprise him, because every time he thinks Ja’far’s hands might be heading where he wants them to they stop, and it’s starting to drive Sinbad mad.  

“Ja’far, can you….” Sinbad tries to express his desires but can’t quite manage to say it aloud.  

At a questioning look, he tries again.

“Can you, um… fuck.”  Sinbad throws a hand over his face and turns away from Ja’far.  “Can you put something in?”  

Ja’far lets Sinbad’s cock slip out of his mouth and stares at him in surprise that is bordering on shock.  “...what?”  

“Please don’t make me say it again.”  Sinbad can feel his own face burning.  “That’s how this goes, right?  There’s got to be a finger in someone’s ass at some point.”  

“Uh, I guess.”  Ja’far is trying to overcome his startled state.  “I just thought you’d want to be on top.  Or neither of us can, too; there’s plenty of other ways to do it.”  

Sinbad wishes there was some way to convey this without words, because doing it with them is forcing him to face the reality of his feelings and how much they go against what he thinks they are supposed to be.  “I thought so too, but I’ve caused you enough trouble, and I just… I guess if I’m going to do it, I might as well do it, you know?”  

“Don’t do something like that just for the sake of it,” Ja’far admonishes.  

Sinbad wishes Ja’far would just shut up and do as he says.  “I want to,” he finally manages to admit.  “I didn’t think I would, but I do.  Please don’t make me say that more than once.”  

“Um, alright,” Ja’far agrees hesitantly.  “But definitely stop me if you change your mind at any point.”  

Sinbad privately thinks that hell will freeze over before he changes his mind and has to have any sort of discussion like that again.  The words are out now, and he’d rather suffer through something he doesn’t like than take them back.  He doesn’t say that, though, because then Ja’far wouldn’t go through with it.  

Ja’far gives him one last curious look before sitting up to shuffle through drawers for a moment, and then going back to mouthing over his cock.  He bobs up and down on the first few inches a couple more times, and then licks a long line down it and to his balls.  He carefully sucks one with his lips, then the other, and then presses his tongue flat against Sinbad’s perineum.  

Sinbad wriggles with how close Ja’far is to what he wants, and spreads his legs as wide as he can.  Ja’far lifts his hips slightly, parts his ass cheeks where his legs just aren’t flexible enough to do the job, and gently prods his tongue against the hole.  A hiss nearly makes Ja’far hesitate, except that Sinbad only jerks towards the contact, so Ja’far licks and prods at it for a small moment longer, and then pushes hard to get the tip of his tongue in.  

Trying to hold back a small cry at finally getting what he wants, Sinbad instead just grabs a pillow to hug to his chest.  

Ja’far isn’t terribly fond of this method, for obvious sanitation reasons, and is only willing because he knows very well Sinbad just bathed.  The way Sinbad twitches and shifts is worth it, though, and Ja’far continues to lick and suck for a while, stroking a hand gently along his cock, until Sinbad stops reacting as strongly and Ja’far decides he can thankfully move on.  

Sinbad whines when he feels Ja’far pull his mouth off, and flinches slightly when he then feels something cold against his asshole.  

“Sorry,” Ja’far mumbles, and pulls his slippery finger off to rub it around and try to warm it up.  He meets with less visible discomfort when he brings it back to Sinbad’s ass, and teases around the hole slightly before pushing the tip in.  

Sinbad wiggles his hips at the penetration, decides he likes that sensation just as much as Ja’far’s tongue, and pushes against the finger to try and get more inside.  Ja’far circles slightly to stretch it before sliding it slowly inside up to the last knuckle, rolling the tip gently inside Sinbad, still cautious of making the experience comfortable despite his previous teasing.  Sinbad releases a breath at the penetration that, despite previous anxiety, actually feels quite satisfying.  The movement inside him is foreign but pleasant, and he squeezes slightly to see if it hurts.

Ja’far holds back a laugh at the look of contemplation on Sinbad’s face , and wiggles his finger harder against the increased pressure when he squeezes down.  Sinbad makes a small, surprised noise and frowns at Ja’far, sensing his amusement and resenting it.  

Instead of retaliating, Ja’far just shifts until he can lie back down on his stomach, trailing his tongue along Sinbad’s cock and using his spare hand to toy gently with his balls, trying to distract from the way he’s searching inside him with his finger.  The grip around him loosens again, so Ja’far decides he succeeded, and curls his finger inside a bit deeper until he manages to find the slightly hardened gland he’s looking for.  Sinbad doesn’t seem to notice, so Ja’far leaves it alone, sucking the head of his cock into his mouth.  At the curse this manages to elicit, Ja’far pulls his finger out slightly, lines a second up next to it, and pushes back in.  

Sinbad chokes at the unexpected sensation, reflexively tightening down.  The suction on his cock is both distracting from and somehow worsening the aching he feels at the penetration.  As he feels the fingers slide even deeper, Sinbad decides to speak up.  “Ja’far--” is as far as he gets before he squeaks and his hips jerk, cock twitching as calloused fingertips push at something inside him.  

Ja’far pulls off and looks at him, trying to keep the blatant teasing from his voice.  “Yes?”  

Sinbad wriggles, but only succeeds in pushing Ja’far’s fingers harder inside him as he squeezes, which just makes it feel better.  “Too much,” he manages to utter.  

“It’s only two fingers, you’ll be fine.”  

“That’s not what I’m--” Sinbad breaks off with a heavy breath as Ja’far taps harder and faster inside him.  “Stop that, would you?”

“You don’t like it?”  Ja’far can no longer keep the teasing smirk from his face.

“That’s really not the point,” Sinbad manages to get out.  

Ja’far applies the softest touch of his thumb to Sinbad’s cock, and continues to rub hard inside him.  “What is, then?”

“The  _ point  _ is that you’re jamming your fingers up my ass and I don’t know what--” he chokes as the sensation abruptly changes, and suddenly it feels like Ja’far is somehow touching his penis from the inside, making electricity shoot up his spine.  “You know what?  Fuck it.  Have your cruel way with me.”  

“If you insist,” Ja’far singsongs with a grin, and Sinbad just kicks him in response.  

Submission achieved, Ja’far begins alternating hard and fast pressure with longer strokes and the stretching and scissoring of his fingers.  Every once in awhile he’ll push too hard or stretch too far and Sinbad will tense up with a muffled noise, but he gets quicker and quicker to relax again, and Ja’far eyes the precum starting to leak from his cock with approval.  

Sinbad is soft and hot inside, and Ja’far gets momentarily distracted from his goal by the sensation of muscles quivering and occasionally squeezing around him before they’re forced back into relaxation.  The gland beneath his fingers is growing firmer, and Ja’far finds the noises and pulses he can achieve by massaging it more rewarding than he usually would, knowing that to Sinbad this is a wholly new sensation.  Sinbad’s noises grow higher and higher until all of a sudden they stop, and Ja’far looks up curiously just as a hand plants itself on his head.  

“You better stop if you don’t want me to come,” Sinbad pants.  “Because I can only assume that’s what is about to happen, and I didn’t go through all this trouble to not get you inside me.”  

“Sorry, got distracted,” Ja’far mutters, pulling his fingers off of Sinbad’s prostate.  

“Glad I’m distracting, I guess.”  

Ja’far gives a few more cursory stretches of his fingers, and pulls them out to wipe them on a discarded shirt.  “You ready?” 

“I better be.  I’m running out of patience.”

“You’re going about this far differently than I thought you would have wanted to,” Ja’far observes.  

Sinbad flushes.  “Likewise.  But after my clearly failed attempts, I figured it might be better to leave you in charge.  Which, with the amount of finesse it’s taken you to get here, was probably the correct decision.  I would have just hurt you.”  

Ja’far can’t help but giggle.  “You’ve really never done this before?”

“No,” Sinbad grudgingly admits.

“No one has ever, ever wanted to do this to you?”

“I haven’t slept with a man, Ja’far!”

“It’s not just men.  Plenty of women like it too.”

Sinbad directs a puzzled look at him.  “ _ Why _ ?”

Ja’far shrugs.  “For the same reason I like it when they get off?  I don’t know, it’s nice to give other people pleasure, sometimes.”  

“Whatever,” Sinbad mutters as he lets his head flop back down.  

Ja’far starts laughing, and Sinbad looks down at him again when he feels a forehead pressed to his thigh.  “Will you stop thinking everything about this is so funny?”

“It’s just--” Ja’far stops to giggle again, “It’s just that you have such a reputation, but you’ve never had to get creative at all, have you?”  Sinbad scrunches his eyebrows.  “You haven’t!  You just grab whatever willing girl is there and do the same thing you always do!”  

“They always seem happy enough,” Sinbad grouches.

“That’s just because you’re pretty, have a prestigious position, and only ever sleep with them once.  There’s no sticking around long enough to get bored, with you.”  

“Don’t pretend like you date any more than I do,” Sinbad accuses.  

“I don’t, but I do always make it very clear that I’m happy to indulge,” Ja’far answers.  

Sinbad looks at him in surprise.  “And you don’t care if a man, let alone a woman, wants to stick something up your ass?”

Ja’far rolls his eyes.  “You make it sound so strange.  I don’t have sex with someone at all unless I’ve determined I can somewhat trust them, since I now have that privilege.  At that point, it’s just about having as much fun as we both can.  So yes, if someone wants to do that and I think they will be successful, then I will.”  

“That’s… really weird.”

“It’s not that weird.  I think the way you do it is weirder, to be honest, having sex with people you barely have had a conversation with.  Though I suppose you can’t exactly help it in your position.”  Ja’far grabs Sinbad’s shoulders to pull him up, trying to maneuver him into his lap.  “Come on, you’ll be better off getting on with it than giving yourself time to chicken out.  It shouldn’t be too uncomfortable for you like this.”  

“You’re really going to make me do this?” Sinbad grumbles.

“It’s this, on all fours, or something painful.  Take your pick.”  Ja’far grabs his ass and urges his hips up until Sinbad is kneeling over him.  

“Fine.”  Sinbad circles until he can find a comfortable angle, makes sure everything is lined up properly, and sits down hard before Ja’far can warn him not to.  A shocked gasp leaves his mouth, face contorted in discomfort and hands digging into the sheets.  

Ja’far immediately sits up.  “Shit, you alright?  Why’d you go so fast?”  

Sinbad groans and gives up on his more active position, splaying his legs out and resting on top of Ja’far’s hips and thighs.  “Thought it’d be better to just get it over with,” he pants.  “Turns out I was wrong.”  

“You’re not hurt or bleeding, are you?”  Ja’far reaches around to make sure that isn’t the case.  

“Stop fussing,” Sinbad bats him off.  “I’ll be fine, just a bit sore.”  

Ja’far scoots them back against the headboard and props himself up so that he can gather Sinbad into his arms and rub his lower back.  “Sorry, I should have caught you before you did that.  We can stop if you want.”  

“Like hell, after all the effort involved in getting here.  I did not go through that humiliation for nothing,” Sinbad mutters, breaths still pained and too fast.  

“Alright, alright,” Ja’far soothes, stroking his hands up and down Sinbad’s spine.  “You’ve got to relax to make it better; you’re so tight it’s hurting  _ me _ .”  

“I’m trying,” Sinbad grunts.  “Kind of hard to relax away something that feels like a stomach cramp.”  

“Sin, we should seriously stop if it hurts.”  

“No!”  

Sinbad takes a deep breath and flops against Ja’far, who can feel him systematically releasing every muscle from his head to his toes.  Finally the painful grip around Ja’far’s cock loosens, and they both breathe a sigh.  

“I think I’ve finally found something you’re not very good at,” Ja’far comments after a few moments.  

Sinbad smacks him on the shoulder.  “Shut up.  I’m good at it with girls.”  

“Are you sure?  You’re very determined to do everything far too quickly.”  

“I always do things too quickly when I’m out of my depth,” Sinbad mumbles as he tucks his head against Ja’far’s shoulder.  “If you don’t have the confidence, you just fake it.”  

Ja’far rubs his thumbs along the base of Sinbad’s spine.  “Words I won’t disagree with in most instances, but it’s just me here, Sin.  I’ve already seen you do so much stupid shit that you really don’t need to be embarrassed about anything any longer.”  

“That started out so nice and ended up so mean.”  

Ja’far laughs.  “I’ve seen you do a lot of impressive things, too, so you don’t need to show off for me either.”  

“I haven’t been bad at sex since I was a teenager.  It’s rather humiliating.”  

“It’s alright.  At the very least you’re pretty.”  Ja’far chuckles at Sinbad’s offended noise.  “You could be absolutely terrible and still very far from my worst experience, so don’t worry about it.”  

“Knowing where you came from, that is not in the least reassuring.”  

Ja’far pulls Sinbad’s hair gently but insistently until he has lifted his head off of his shoulder, and presses a gentle kiss to his lips, a soft press of his tongue against them.  

Ja’far does his best to get Sinbad comfortable again, teasing against his skin with mouth and hands.  Eventually Sinbad seems to forget his discomfort and starts returning the caresses, giving bites Ja’far knows will turn into bruises but enjoys enough not to stop.  

At the first touch to his cock Sinbad groans.  

Ja’far immediately retracts his hand.  “Sorry.”  

Sinbad quickly snatches it back.  “No, it felt good, being touched on the inside and the outside.”  

“Feel better now?”

“Yeah.”  

Ja’far kisses his shoulder messily and moves his spare hand back to Sinbad’s hip, giving him a bit of control to start thrusting gently up into him.  

“Oh god,” Sinbad breathes, rocking harder against him.  “It’s  _ inside _ .  Something’s inside me and it--” he breaks off in a groan and then slaps a hand over his own mouth and freezes, clearly surprised and ashamed of his own actions.  

Ja’far pulls the hand off.  “Why’d you stop?  I like all your talking and noises.”  

“I’m trying to hold on the remnants of both my dignity and my masculinity,” Sinbad mutters, redfaced. 

Ja’far laughs and brings their hips together, rolling slightly, and Sinbad twitches and bites his lip.  “I won’t think you’re any less of a man for enjoying yourself.  It’s only me, Sin.  You know I won’t think any less of you, and I promise not to tease you about it.”  

Sinbad sighs and tentatively begins returning Ja’far’s movements.  “You’re right; if I can’t let go and trust you, then I can’t trust anyone.”  

Ja’far inhales sharply and tightens his hold on Sinbad, who regards him curiously.  

“You like that I trust you?”  

Ja’far nods and bites his lip, thrusting gently upwards.  

Sinbad tightens down instinctively, but jerks his hips eagerly down against Ja’far.  “Well I do trust you.  Must be why your knives turned me on as much as they scared me; I know you won’t hurt me.”  At Ja’far’s increased movements and excited noises, Sinbad continues with a leery grin.  “You’re the only man I’ve ever trusted with my ass, and probably the only one I ever will.”  

Ja’far rolls his eyes but can’t deny he likes Sinbad’s teases, and toys with his cock as he shifts his hips slightly to try and make it better. 

“That said, I’m not sure how long I’ll last,” Sinbad pants.  “I’m still so sensitive inside from earlier, and you brush it every time you move.”  

“Lean back on your hands, I’ll be able to hit it easier.”  

Sinbad does so, and jerks with the first thrust Ja’far gives.  “Fuck.  Right there.”  He looks down as Ja’far starts making his movements more aggressive.  “God, I’m leaking so much.”  

Ja’far immediately decides this isn’t going to work how he wants, because Sinbad’s wrists are going to start hurting, and his movements are making it hard for Ja’far to control the situation and consistently move how he wants.  He stops moving, much to Sinbad’s frustration, and grabs for his wrist.  “Sorry.  Sit up and turn around.”  

Sinbad sits up but moves no further.  “I like it like this,” he complains.

“You’ll like it better if you listen to me.”

“Fine, fine.”  Sinbad slides off of Ja’far’s cock with a regretful noise before turning around.  

Before he can sit back down, Ja’far stops him long enough to rock up onto his knees.  He slicks more lube onto himself before grabbing Sinbad’s hips once more.  “Ok, now back down.”  

Sinbad has to fidget around for a while to get everything where it needs to be.  “This is embarrassing you know, right?  You’re not just moving me around for my humiliation, are you?”

Ja’far snorts and pushes Sinbad down gently, trying to get him to just get on with it.  “No, but if it has that unintended side effect, I’m not complaining.”  

Sinbad makes a noise of dissent but follows the push of Ja’far’s hands, sinking back down with a low sound.  Once he feels like everything is secure, Ja’far snaps his hips up hard.  He can’t get as far inside this way, but that’s what he’s going for.  He pulls back out and shoves back in almost too quickly, and Sinbad grunts.  

“Fine, you were right,” he mutters through his teeth.  

“Told you.”  No longer concerned about hitting Sinbad too deep for it to be comfortable, Ja’far focuses on holding him in place and thrusting in and out hard and fast.  Sinbad’s noises tell him he’s achieving what he’d hoped the position would, and so Ja’far digs his fingers into Sinbad’s hips to keep him in place, slapping their hips together hard and fast and hoping he’s done well enough that Sinbad cums before his legs start cramping up.  

Sinbad finally gives up and leans back into Ja’far’s hold with a low moan, slumping against his chest and letting his head tip back against Ja’far’s shoulder with a shiver.  “God that feels good,” he breathes, placing his hands over Ja’far’s on his hips and trying to roll back into the thrusts into him.  

Ja’far throws a prayer of thanks to whatever had given him the sense for this judgement, and licks over the shell of Sinbad’s ear as he makes his movements more aggressive.  Sinbad’s wriggling is a bit distracting, but the way it makes him tighten and release ever so slightly around Ja’far’s cock makes it worth it, so Ja’far lets him continue.  He can hear Sinbad’s breaths getting faster and see the pulse pounding in his neck, and does his best to push as hard as he can without hurting.

“Ja’far,” Sinbad gasps.  “I don’t know what’s happening, but I think I’m going to cum.”  

Ja’far swats Sinbad’s hands away from his own cock.  “Don’t touch, or you won’t get to feel it.”  

Sinbad whimpers.  “But I need to.  I’m right there.”  

Groaning at the desperate plea, Ja’far fights to keep himself under control long enough to get Sinbad off.  “You will, just relax.  It feels different, but better.”  

A overwhelmed tear trickles from his eye as Sinbad rocks hard and fast back into Ja’far’s movements, and he grabs Ja’far’s arm to bring it to his mouth and bite.  Something warm, burning, and inevitable is building up from within his pelvis, and Sinbad tries to muffle his uncharacteristic cries into the flesh in his mouth.  

Ja’far is a bit perplexed Sinbad hasn’t come yet, with how hard his legs are shaking, and Ja’far doesn’t think he can go much longer himself, so he rubs a comforting hand over his belly.  Sinbad chokes and nods.  “You have to let go,” Ja’far whispers against his shoulder.  “It’s going to feel different, like it’s coming from inside rather than outside, but you’ve got to let it happen.”  

Sinbad shudders out a breath and does his best to relax all his muscles once more.  Ja’far feels his ass loosen around him, and takes the opportunity to slide in and out just a little bit quicker.  All of a sudden everything tightens up again, and Ja’far knows it’s important he keep up the pace even with the added friction.  

“Oh god, Ja’far.  It’s right there, something… my whole stomach is full and warm, I’m gonna…”  Sinbad grabs desperately for his own hips and finally gives in, shouting as his body convulses, and though he is leaking precum everywhere, nothing else happens as he squeezes down tight.  

Sinbad’s wailing and twitching excites Ja’far, who has never seen him this helpless and doubts anyone else has either.  Since Sinbad had listened and hadn’t touched his cock, Ja’far knows he can keep going, and does so.  The clenching continues for a long time, and only when it slows does Ja’far pick his pace back up.  

Sinbad gasps.  “Ja’far, what are you-- oh.  Ohhh.”  

Ja’far gathers Sinbad understands now, and does his best to think of badly organized file cabinets and drunken mishaps, trying to last long enough to get Sinbad to cum again.  He doesn’t have to wait long before Sinbad’s body is tightening once more, desperate cries leaving his mouth.  

“I’m going to--” he pants.  “I don’t know how, but I’m…”  

Sinbad’s body comes clamping frantically down once more, and Ja’far shoves into him hard, fast, and shallow a few more times before sitting them both up and finally taking what he wants, thrusting deep, relishing in the rhythmic squeezing.  After half a dozen deep, slow thrusts, Sinbad stops shaking and Ja’far wraps a hand around his cock and starts stroking hard and fast.  

“Ja’far,” he pants, “Stop, I can’t--”  

“You can,” Ja’far gets out between gasps for air.  “You haven’t even actually cum yet.”  

Sinbad looks down, realizes Ja’far is right, and whimpers.  “Too much.”  

“One more, or you’re going to have a serious case of blue balls.”  

Sinbad gasps out a laugh, and tries to focus on the sight of Ja’fars small, pale hand on his dark and swollen cock.  He lets his own hand join Ja’far’s, and starts to feel a more normal orgasm approaching, though still better for being compounded by the movement inside him.  

“Fuck,” Ja’far whispers.  “Sorry Sin, I can’t keep going any longer.”  

Ja’far’s worries are for naught, because those words send Sinbad’s body bunching and clenching one final time, cum finally spurting from his cock and over their hands.  Ja’far shouts and bites down on Sinbad’s shoulder before finally giving in to orgasm, eyes rolling back in his head and twitching up into Sinbad, cries nearly pained with how long he has forced himself to hold out.  

Sinbad slumps back against Ja’far, who lets all his limbs fall limp, panting for air.  

“What the hell was  _ that _ ?”  Sinbad asks, muscles still twitching frantically.  

Ja’far laughs and wiggles until he can slide out of Sinbad, prompting another full body jerk.  “Good sex, hopefully.”  

“I swear I just came three times in a few minutes,” Sinbad chokes as Ja’far grabs his waist to urge him off of his lap.  

“Not all orgasms are ejaculatory,” Ja’far supplies.  “Now go lie down by yourself, or you’re going to keep twitching every time something touches you.”

Sinbad complains, but his body does calm as soon as nothing is in contact with him but soft sheets.  

“Lie still and just enjoy it,” Ja’far suggests as he begins cleaning himself up.  “Sorry I came inside, I was a bit at the end of my rope.”  

“‘S alright,” Sinbad murmurs, flopping his head back and forth.  “I’m so warm.”  

Ja’far laughs at his closed eyes and slightly delirious grin, lying on his back on the bed next to him.  “Still straight?”  

“Definitely not.  I want that three times a day with breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”  

“See if you’re still saying that tomorrow when you wake up sore.”  

“I’ll be fine,” Sinbad waves him off.  “You were careful.”  

“Doesn’t matter how careful I was, you’ll still be sore,” Ja’far reminds him.

“Worth it.”  

Ja’far rolls his eyes and they sit in silence of a few minutes while Sinbad’s body calms down.  

“Sorry, I should have gone slower,” Ja’far breaks the quiet.

“Why?  It felt amazing.  I’ve never been this satisfied in my life.”  

“I’m glad, but you’d never done that before, and I should have asked before I took you from zero to a hundred like that.  Or at least warned you.”  

“It was a bit overwhelming,” Sinbad agrees.  “But it was you, so I knew I’d be alright in the end.  

“You’re much more agreeable after you’ve been fucked,” Ja’far comments.  

Sinbad just flops an arm grumpily against him.  “You aren’t.  Maybe I’ll fuck you next time and see if it works that way.”  

“Next time?” 

Golden eyes turn on Ja’far, concerned.  “You didn’t like it enough to do it again?”  

“Uh, no, it was good.  I mean you’re a lot of work, but it was still good.  I just figured it was out of your system now.”  

Sinbad frowns.  “You’re not some experiment, Ja’far.  Plus I imagine I’ll be less work next time, now that I vaguely know what I’m doing.”  

“There are plenty of other capable men to sleep with.”  

Sinbad shifts uncomfortably.  “Yes, I suppose; but if I was attracted to ‘plenty of other men’ I wouldn’t have been so damnably confused by my attraction to you.  Plus, I do believe my reputation would suffer if it got around that the King of the Seven Seas likes it up the ass.”  

Ja’far snorts.  “Yes, that probably wouldn’t be for the best.”  

“I also doubt anyone else would be quite so patient with me.”  

“A lifetime of practice,” Ja’far mutters.  

“And you tell me, because you’ve slept with men and I haven’t, but how many of them would be capable of fucking me like you just did?”  

Ja’far glances to the side.  “Not… not many.”  

Sinbad grins.  “There, see?  Clearly I’ve made an excellent choice.  That was very impressive, by the way, even if I know you learned to do that for less than ideal reasons.”  

“You’re welcome,” Ja’far says, embarrassed.

“Oh learn to take a compliment, would you?”  

“No,” Ja’far gripes.

“You’re all pink,” Sinbad notes.

“Yes, that’s what happens when you’re two shades lighter than a sheet of paper and then exert yourself,” Ja’far grumbles.  

Sinbad nuzzles happily against him.  “Ja’far, will you stay with me sometimes?”

Ja’far frowns quizzically.  “For sex?  I thought I already agreed to that just now.”  

“Or just in general,” Sinbad mumbles quietly.  “I know I’ve been straining our relationship, recently, but I didn’t mean to, and now I know why, and even aside from that we’re always so busy…” he trails off.  “I just miss you.  I never slept in a room by myself until we built this palace, and sometimes I miss the comfort of other people that aren’t, you know, random one night stands.”  

Suddenly, Ja’far is being forced to relive his thirteen-year-old crush in full, soul-destroying force, and stamps it down mercilessly, imagining stomping it into a pulp with a spiked steel boot.  “...Sure.  I missed you too.  At least the old you, before you saw fit to crush my adolescent soul.”  

“You’re going to make me apologize for that for the rest of my life, aren’t you?”  Sinbad is slightly accusatory, but hugs Ja’far close at the same time.  

“Probably.  You traumatized me at a very critical developmental stage.”  

Sinbad rolls his eyes.  “You gave as good as you got; I’m sure you’ll survive somehow.  Plus if this is how I can make it up to you, I’ll happily apologize every night you have time.”  

Ja’far snorts.  “You truly have a one track mind.  I’ll stay with you sometimes, Sin, but we really shouldn’t make too much of a habit of it.”

“Why not?”  He sounds a bit forlorn.  “It’s not like anyone will find out.  Half the kingdom already assumes we sleep together, I think.” 

“Don’t remind me,” Ja’far grouches.  “And it’s just…” he decides he might as well give up.  “If you didn’t already know, I had a massive crush on you as a kid, and I’d really rather not have to deal with that distraction again.”  

Sinbad laughs.  “You did?”

“I did,” Ja’far confirms with a scowl.  “I was very bad at hiding it, too.  But I’m serious, Sin; you know how attached I am to you, and I really don’t want to make that attachment painful just because you want some company and I can’t bring myself to turn you away.”  

Sinbad regards Ja’far seriously.  “Are you saying you want to avoid falling in love with me?”

“Don’t say it like that!” Ja’far squawks.  

“That  _ is  _ what you mean though.”  

Ja’far just turns red and glowers in silence.  

“You know I’m not exactly romantically inclined, Ja’far.”

“I’m very aware, and that’s why I’m trying to avoid the situation,” Ja’far replies.  

Sinbad smiles softly and lays a hand on Ja’far’s cheek.  “You’re still important to me, though.”  

“I know,” Ja’far sighs.  “We all are, there is no denying that.”  

“That’s not what I mean,” Sinbad disagrees, trying and failing to express his point.  “You’re extra important.”  

“I’d agree.  Your kingdom would fall apart without me.”  

Sinbad kicks angrily.  “No, I mean you’re extra important to  _ me _ .  It’s not like you give me butterflies in my stomach or anything, but I still feel special about you.”  

Ja’far frowns at him.  “What does that even mean?”  

“I don’t knowwwww,” Sinbad whines.  “It just means I want your attention and company all the time, and to snuggle you at night so we both feel safe.”  

“So…. you have a crush on me.”

“No, don’t trivialize it like that.  It’s more important.  And also I don’t want like… romantic dinners and dramatic love confessions.”  Sinbad pulls at his hair as he struggles to explain.  “It’s like how I feel about all my friends, but a lot more, and only about you.  Does that make any sense?”  

“Not really.”

Sinbad tugs on a piece of Ja’far’s hair, which makes him scowl.  “You’re more special to me than anyone else.  I don’t mind if you love me; I’d be honored, actually.”  

“Unlikely to occur,” Ja’far huffs.

“You don’t miss me when you barely see me for days?  Or like getting to be close like this?  You don’t miss the times you could roll over and see me sleeping next to you?”  

“Of course I do; that’s the problem.”  

“Well I miss them too.”  

“Why?”  

“Because you’re my favorite person, and I miss your company.”  

Ja’far snorts.  “See if you still feel that way in the morning.”  

“I will.  I feel that way every morning.”  

“The things you’ll say to get laid.”  

“Don’t be mean after I just let you put your dick up my ass!  I’m serious, Ja’far.”  

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see if that’s true.”  

Sinbad wraps an arm around him and squeezes him tight, even as Ja’far makes a show of griping and protesting.  “Don’t be so defensive.  It’ll be fine; you’ll see.”

“Whatever you say, Your Majesty.”  

“I take it back, you’re the worst.”  

 


End file.
